


Blood On The Wolf’s Fur

by AddySnow



Category: Crime Whores - Fandom, Hellsome
Genre: Hurt, Mother-Kid Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Siblings, chosen family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddySnow/pseuds/AddySnow
Summary: Pup, Jackal, and Puma rush to save someone they love.
Relationships: Jackal/Pup, Jackal/Wolf, Puma/Wolf, Wolf/Everyone, Wolf/Pup
Kudos: 3





	Blood On The Wolf’s Fur

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings for graphic/intense descriptions and mentions of Death, Guns, Violence, Injuries, and Blood.

Wolf hugged the wall, scanning the hallway in front of her. So far so good, the job was a pretty simple snatch and grab. With a team including Jackal and Pup, they made their way towards the door on their left, a few computers on a desk. This stealth job required Pup to be in the action this time to help get the requested data off the computer, so Jackal and Wolf went with him. As he quickly moved towards the computer, the pair quietly closed the door. Jackal tapped their gun slightly, "And you like this? With so little--how do I say this--fun?"

The woman rolled her eyes but nodded, nervously readjusting her grip on the gun. She reached up and tapped her comms, "Puma, we're here. Pup is working right now." 

"Alright," Puma replied, "Be safe. Remember, Jackal, quiet in and out. Don't cause trouble."

"When did I cause trouble?!"

"Don't make me laugh."

Jackal made a face but didn't continue, making Pup chuckle under his breath. A few moments passed and Wolf carefully looked out the door, a weird feeling in her gut. The boy behind her piped up as well, "Hey uh, where the hell is this thing? I'm not seeing anything." 

Jackal went over to help, scanning across lines of information. The sniper swallowed, a fire running through her blood, something was up. She heard a soft step from down the hallway, then a few more, “Guys, this is a fucking se--”

A loud bang shattered the silence as the wall next to Wolf’s head earned a hole in it. She scrambled up from her crouch, aiming her gun and starting to fire. She heard Jackal behind her alert Puma, “It was a setup!”

“What the hell do you mean a setup?”

Pup piped up on his own earbud, shouting over the firing, “WE MEAN THAT WE’RE GETTING SHOT AT!”

Wolf glanced back and pointed at the window behind them, “Shut up and let’s get the hell out of here. It won’t be easy to leave, they’ll be waiting. Don’t get fucking shot.”

“Yes Ma’am~” Jackal replied cheerfully before throwing the computer through the window.

Following the computer, they quickly swung over the sill, gun in hand. Pup followed, pushed forward by Wolf who blocked the door behind them with a chair. Feet hitting the snow, the silver-haired woman hit the ground outside, the trio starting to run. Wolf quickly alerted her wife about the situation, “We’re getting out of here and quick. And uh, don’t beat yourself up over it, it was an accident.”

Puma only tensely hummed in acknowledgment but nothing else. Firing guns with every step, and dodging the returned fire, they progressed forward, back towards the car waiting for them. Jackal ran ahead by a few steps, making a way for Pup and Wolf as they fished the keys out of their pocket. The boy focused on the beat of his steps as he ran. He listened to the whizzing and shouting behind him as more people began to rush towards them from the building, occasionally throwing a bullet behind him. At this point, it was easy to tell that it was set up by a small rival group, not the cops. They had gotten such a distance put between them now that it was hard to even make out whatever they were yelling, only three or so people remained. Although, guns don't need to be next to you to work. 

There was a sudden cry and thud, causing Jackal and Pup to both skidded for a second as they looked behind them. Wolf was on the ground, her face against the dirt. Pup felt a moment of cold fire shoot through him before he quickly reassured himself, remembering that Wolf always got back up, no matter how bad it was. So she should move any minute now. She would spit the dirt and blood out of her mouth and she would stand up and start running again, maybe gripping her stomach. She would push him forward, a small reassurance that she was fine. She'd ask him to help her hold the wound in the car. She-- WHY WASN'T SHE GETTING UP? 

She was completely still, not following any of the mental checklist Pup had laid out. Jackal froze as well, spinning on their heels to stare for a moment, before setting up cover fire, “P, Pup! Go get her! Go!”  
He rushed towards her, taking fire at any remaining people outside. He gathered her in his arms, supporting her as best as he could. He froze for a moment when he saw a small device sitting on top of the ground, pausing to scoop it up and put it in his pocket. He felt the blood soak his arms and drip onto the snow as he ran towards the van that roared to life. He noticed Jackal lean out the window and fire at any new arrivals. The weight of his own adopted mother in his arms made him feel sick. Finally, he reached the car and set the woman down very carefully, following it by slamming the door closed and crawling in beside her. Pup instantly scanned over her, seeing the blood pour from a hole in her chest. Her breathing was shaky and shallow. His stomach flipped as he pressed his hand down on her chest, pulling off his own jacket and holding it there. The kid cursed himself for not listening more to Wolf’s medical talks, panic overrunning anything he may have remembered in the first place. Suddenly, a voice broke the tense silence, Puma quietly commenting, “Well that was interesting, I’m, I’m really sorry about that I--”

Jackal’s knuckles were white on the steering wheel, “Puma you need to prepare the medical room.”

“What?” Her tone dropping sharply, “Who, what happened?”

Pup’s voice cracked a little without him noticing, “Wolf. She, she was shot.”

The voice over the comm stopped for a while before quietly acknowledging them and following their instructions. He looked down at the woman he considered his mom, her blood spilling past his feet and staining his fingernails. The warmth was sickening as she felt a bit colder. Her lips were stained red even though she didn’t wear lipstick, the color trickling from her mouth a little. This has to be the worst accident they’ve had since Jackal almost died, Wolf being the one to save them then. He blinked hard, bracing against the van’s movements as the smell of iron filled the air. Jackal occasionally looked back, every request for an update answered with, “Nothing, just more blood.”

Finally, the car jerked to a stop, causing a weak grunt from Wolf. Pup very carefully put the bleeding woman across his back, painfully remembering every piggyback ride she had given him as a little kid. Wolf groaned painfully in response but her grip tightened a little around his shoulders. Her eyes didn't open as her grip was already weakening, “P, Pup? Where… Jackal? God. M, My chest.”

Pup reached up and set a hand on hers, glancing at Jackal sprinting next to them, “Mama, it’s okay. We’re both okay. We’re gonna help you, okay?”

Wolf moved her head closer to his, he felt a few tears drop from her cheek and run down his neck, “I’m sorry Puppy… Jac.”

Puma was standing at the end of the hallway, her hand pressed against her mouth as she saw her wife's bloody body. She clenched her teeth and started heading towards the same room, forcing down any tears that sprung up. Jackal moved quickly with the three of them, staring at Wolf silently. Wolf wasn't supposed to get hurt like that. Pup stared at the ring on his finger as he stared at the mental image of the hole in her chest. He couldn't help but wonder how close it was to her heart or lungs or--

Pup carefully set the silver-haired woman down on the medical table as she swung in and out of consciousness, mumbling things that didn’t quite make sense to them. He moved to press his jacket down on the wound again. Puma reached out and grabbed her hand, biting her lip hard as Jackal turned to pull things from the shelves. Wolf’s head rolled to the side to look up at her, her breathing was almost subtle now but her voice shockingly clear, “I love you.”

Puma felt her hand loosen in hers and squeezed harder, realizing what was going on, “W, Wait-- hey hey hey, WOLF!”

Pup’s hands shook as he felt her body fall still under his hand, tears making his vision blurry. Jackal spun around with a handful of supplies in their hands as they stared, frozen as they tried to figure out what to do. "No. This isn't it. You're not leaving me this easy," Puma growled determinedly as she swung herself up onto the medical table--too short to effectively work from the ground--and straddled Wolf’s hips, leaning forward and pressing on down hard on her wife's chest, ignoring any sounds she heard and the warmth flowing onto her hands. 

Jackal watched her start CPR and began to prepare his own supplies, finding themselves tensely silenced as they watched for any sign of life returning. Pup stood a little to the side, his nails digging into his hand a little as he stared down at the scene. Tears fell from Puma's cheeks and onto Wolf's bloody shirt as she worked, refusing to let go of her wife. A while passed, less than half a minute but it felt much longer, when Wolf's hands clenched, her breath bursting into her lungs again. Puma restrained a cry as she scrambled off of her, letting Jackal have full access to the area. They had already started working on the wound, carefully cutting her shirt off to show the area fully. They quickly began to clean the wound and start to reduce the bleeding from it. Pup moved forward towards Wolf's face, who was wearing a dazed but distressed look. She managed to look at him, "F, Fuck… it, it hurts. I, I'm sorry. It, I couldn't-- It got knocked out, fuck." 

Pup quietly fished the hearing aids from his pocket, putting it next to her on the table, "It's okay Mom. You couldn't hear them getting close--"

"I fucking s, should have," She growled weakly, her eyes closing again before jolting open at his soft shake. 

He kept silent, knowing that it probably wasn't the best time. He gently set a hand on her shoulder. She struggled to stay awake as she stared at the ceiling. Pup watched Puma assist Jackal, handing them supplies at their request. At least one of them paid some kind of attention. The bleeding had finally stopped and a bandage was wrapped around her lower chest and upper torso, the wound specifically in the left side of her rib cage, a little below her breast but above the end of her ribs. She was lucky it seemed to miss her lung and other vital organs in that area. Jackal very carefully picked her up, moving her to the medical bed in the room for her to recover. Pup and Puma followed them, the three of them looking down at the woman who was unconscious again. 

Puma sat down in a spare chair she dragged up, watching her wife's breathing with a tense expression. She finally looked up at the other two, "I, I'm sorry. I should have known something was up. I needed to be more--"

"Do you want Wolf dead?" Jackal asked suddenly.

"Wh, What? Of course not! I, I love her, I would nev--"

They looked at her with a tired expression and sat down in a chair across from her, "Then it was an accident. It wasn't your fault." 

Pup silently found a seat next to Puma, his fingers instinctively going to the ring on his finger, spinning it. None of them spoke for a long time, none of them getting up or leaving either. They didn’t talk for a long while but he was pretty sure it was more of a mutual agreement than awkward, none of them having anything to say in the first place. They didn’t really know what to do at the moment, do they all go back to normal? Wait for Wolf to wake up? Even then, when would Wolf wake up?

There was so much fear and uncertainty that for now, it was just easier to be there, all together with her. As a family.


End file.
